


[Fanart] You wanna tell me about--?

by Kiu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Fix-It, M/M, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Soft Bucky, Soft Steve, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiu/pseuds/Kiu
Summary: Sam thought he's going to be the new Captain America because Steve gets old. But no.A short fix-it
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	[Fanart] You wanna tell me about--?

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to draw Bucky's beard. Sorry about that 😭😭


End file.
